Graduation
by Minerva Blue
Summary: The Senshi are graduating, but Usagi begins to have doubts if she is ready. This is a story about accepting changes and knowing your not alone.


  
  
Usagi leapt into the air cheering.   
Makoto looked at her strangely "Usagi, try to calm down."   
Usagi smiled brightly "I can't help it, the thought of graduation is unbelievable!"   
Rei shook her head "I can't believe you managed to pass."   
Usagi scowled, but Ami nodded "Rei is right Usagi, you did come pretty close."   
Usagi frowned "But I still made it."   
Minako smiled "Can you believe we made it?"   
Rei nodded "I can, I have the diploma."   
Rei had graduated two days ago.   
Minako shook her head "No, I mean we made it, The Negaverse, the Doom Tree,   
The Amazon Quartet, Chaos, we all survived."   
Makoto paused for a moment "I never thought of that."   
The others all nodded in agreement. Graduation was nearly a day away and everyone   
was getting ready. Ami was Valedictorian and Usagi had passed.   
The Years had gone by so quickly that no one had noticed.  
  
Usagi grinned as Mamaru began to walk towards them, she squealed and ran to embrace him.   
"Mamo-chan!"   
Mamaru smiled, meeting her half way.   
"Mamo-Chan, you will come to graduation?"   
Mamaru nodded "What reason would I have to miss it?"   
Usagi smiled, kissing him. Luna sighed. "It seems so long ago since we last battled the Negaverse."   
Artemis nodded "It's as if we were never apart."   
Minako smiled, scooping Artemis up in her arms. "And soon we'll be in college."   
Usagi nodded "I wonder what college will be like."   
Rei looked at Usagi "You're going to college?"   
Usagi nodded "Why not?"   
Rei shrugged "You just barely made it through High School, I just didn't think you'd want to   
go through more years of torture."   
Usagi frowned, "I could make it."   
Ami approached Usagi "If you need any help with studies you can always call me."   
Mamaru hugged Usagi "I'll be happy to help too Usa-Ko."   
Usagi nodded, still upset.  
  
Usagi sighed, sitting on her bed.   
"Usagi I'm sure you could get through college."   
Usagi nodded sadly. "But what if I can't Luna? Rei is right, I barely got through High School.   
What If I'm not ready for graduation?"   
Luna sighed, sitting next to Usagi. "Perhaps you're not the best student,   
but it doesn't mean you're a failure."   
Usagi looked up "You don't think I'm a crybaby?"   
Luna shook her head "At first I did, but you've really proven yourself.   
A crybaby could never manage to defeat Chaos, the Negaverse,   
The Amazon Quartet and get through school while still managing to have a social life."   
Usagi smiled sadly "Thank you Luna."  
  
Usagi walked slowly down the sidewalk, Luna's words had comforted her, but   
they failed to chase away her fears. The years had gone by too quickly and she felt so unprepared.  
"If only I had studied more, maybe I would be more prepared."   
She sighed, looking towards her old Junior High building and watching as Mrs. Haruna stepped out.   
Mrs. Haruna seemed surprised to see Usagi. "Usagi? I thought you were in High School."   
Usagi nodded "I am."   
Mrs. Haruna nodded "Of course, I haven't seen you in years."   
Usagi looked curious. "You remember me?"   
Mrs. Haruna nodded, shuffling her books. "How could I forget? Never has one student spent so much time   
in my class, that includes detentions. By some miracle you passed."   
Usagi frowned.   
"Something wrong?"   
Usagi nodded "I'm about to graduate."   
Mrs. Haruna looked confused "Shouldn't you be proud?"   
Usagi shook her head. "I'm not ready. I'm not even sure I can get through college."   
Mrs. Haruna nodded. "I see, you doubt you can take the pressure."   
Usagi nodded sadly, Mrs. Haruna shuffled her books again. "Will you help me carry these books?"   
Usagi nodded Mrs. Haruna smiled. "Thank you, are you hungry?"   
Usagi nodded again, taking the books. "A little."   
Mrs. Haruna smiled "There's a Café a few blocks away, we can stop there."   
Usagi nodded and they began walking down the sidewalk towards the Café.  
  
"You were a bad student?" Usagi asked, a bit surprised.   
Mrs. Haruna nodded "I was terrible, I despised my teachers and the work they gave."   
Usagi took a bite of her food. "So what happened?"   
Mrs. Haruna smiled "I continued telling myself to work harder, but I never did.   
It was my senior year when I really started to fail one of my classes."   
Usagi looked confused. "So you just failed?"   
Mrs. Haruna shook her head "It was my teacher who helped get me back up. She forced me to stay after and work.   
Sometimes she would bring me extra assignment, tutor me, anything to help me. Thanks to her I ended up graduating."   
Usagi nodded "So what happened after that? Didn't you have doubts?"   
Mrs. Haruna nodded "Everyone does, but I worked hard through college and became a teacher,   
I wanted to help the so called 'lost causes'."   
Usagi hung her head "Was I a lost cause?"   
Mrs. Haruna smiled, shaking her head. "You were a success story, you had a lot of determination too."   
Usagi nodded "Do you think I'm ready?"   
Mrs. Haruna smiled "Anyone who can manage to pass High School is ready to graduate."  
  
The announcer echoed into the crowd of graduates,   
listing off the names of students receiving their diplomas.   
Rei and Mamaru sat in the audience watching with Luna, Artemis,   
and the outer senshi.   
Makoto looked at Ami "It's like a dream.   
Ami smiled "But it's real."   
Minako listened intently to the names, excited and grinning. "Are you excited Usagi?"  
Usagi nodded happily. "I'm ready to graduate."   
The announcer's voice rung loud and clear. "Tsukino Usagi."   
Usagi smiled brightly as she stood, her friends cheering as she stepped  
up to receive her diploma.  
The entire class stood with bright smiles on their faces.   
Usagi's smile was the largest of them all. "We made it."   
Her friends nodded in agreement as they cheered, throwing their hats into the air.  



End file.
